Breaking The Ice, A SasuSaku Fanfic
by GalaxyMayhem
Summary: DISCONTINUED, MIGHT COME BACK AT A LATER DATE, NEW STORY IS CALLED Jaden's Spiritual Punishment, READ IF YOU LIKE YUGIOH GX, OR SPIRIT SHIPPING (POSSIBLY)
1. Chapter 1

Breaking The Ice

Hey Guys!

First off, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, THEY WERE CREATED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Second off, sorry if this story is bad, its my first one haha -

Critisism is welcome if nessescary… but please don't, lol

Anyway.. why am I holding u up from a beautiful blossuming story!? On to Chapter 1!

Chapter 1

-Sakura-

It was a hot August day as I was moving to Konaha Academia, but I still shivered. "H-Hey Mom?" I asked shakily "Yes Sweetie?" "W-well, i… never mind." "Um, Okay…" My Mom replied. That nightmare was too scary too share.

About an hour later we arrive at the Academy. "Bye Mom." I say hasitly as I get out of the car, "Bye sweetie! I Love you!" "Jeez, Mom! I Love you too, now leave before one of my future friends see you!" I practically yell at my Mom. "Okay, okay, byebye now!" She says as she at last drives away

-Sasuke-

After a long plane ride, I finally drag myself into the Academy because of the August heat. "Um, Hello Sir. May I get your bags?" A nice bellhop asked politely.

 **AN/ IDK WHAT A BELLHOP IS, SO IF I GOT THE PROFESSONS WRONG, I AM SORRY -**

"Umm… Sure" I reply back, sounding as nice as I could, feeling exhausted from jet lag and sweaty from the heat. "Where is your room? I mean, to put your stuff up there?" "Room 102" I answer back. "Alright I'll see to it you're bags are put away, while you should go relax in the hot springs right next door." I think about the R&R I would get from them, but I remember I have something to do. "Umm… Maybe later, but thank you for the offer." I say, rambling on because of exhaustion. "Well, can I at least have you're name, Sir?" _Hmm, I wonder why she wants my name…_ "Sasuke Uchiha" I say briefly, trying to get out ASAP. "Well alright Sasuke, see ya later!" She says cheerily as she walks away.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I hope this 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **chapter wasn't too bad! - I was never the best writer, so I hope it was good! Please review or PM me to share ideas, be back with the next chapter soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking The Ice, A SasuSaku Fanfic

 _ **First Off, I do not own any of the characters used in this story, as they belong to Masashi Kishimonto**_

 _ **Second Off, If you haven't read "Melting The Human Ice Cube" by Bookworm333, I highly suggest doing so! It's an amazing SasuSaku fanfic!**_

 _ **Well enough with my babbling, on to chapter 2!**_

 _ **-Sakura-**_

I finally made it to my dorm room, only to find out that one of my roommates was **A GUY!**

 _Ughh, I guess I'll deal with it!_

To give a description of my roommate, He is a raven-haired boy with onyx eyes. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.

" _He's kinda cute if you think about it! Cha!"_

"Ahh! Get out of my head, will you!?"

 _Oh shoot! Dang it, Sakura! You've made yourself look like a fool in front of another boy! Way to go!_

"Hmm? Did I do something?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little concerned for my mental health status,

"Hmm? Oh, little ol' me? Oh yeah, I'm _**fineeee**_! I say, trying to cover up my mistake.

"Uhh…. Okay?" Sasuke finally answers back. "Well, I'm exhausted from my flight here, so wake me up if our other roommate arrives, would you?"

 _Why that lazy punk! He wants me to wake him up when our roommate comes! Good luck, Sasuke! Wake up on your own!_

"Ummm, sure…" I reply

Luckily for me, our final roommate came in just then, so I wouldn't have to wake up Sasuke!

 _But you could've touched his hair! It looks_ _ **sooooo soft!**_

 _Shut up, inner self._

"HAHA! TOLD YA SASUKE! WE'RE ROOMIES ONCE AGAIN!"

"Ugh, Karin." "Forget it, I'm still going to sleep." Sasuke stated sleepily,

"Wow, Sasuke, you sound super worn out! You should take care of yourself, y'know!"

"Yeah, Yeah, just shut up, Karin. I can't sleep with your loud mouth chatting away. Go sit with Sakura on the balcony if you wanna talk. As for me, catch me up later. Good Night." Sasuke complained as he got ready to sleep.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Do you guys wanna see longer chapters? If so, review down below so ill know, or pm me, ill reply at some point - Be on the lookout for chapter 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking The Ice**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**_

 _ **Also, since school (for me**_ __ _ **) is starting soon, I will have less time to upload. I will try my best to upload as frequently as I can (I can probably fit them in with all the 4 hours of homework I get a day)**_

 _ **Anyway, on to the story!**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **-Sasuke-**

As I finally drifted off to sleep, nightmares came frequently and vividly.

But the worst one was of my brother killing all my family. _Mom! And Dad!_ I try to say, but my voice wouldn't work.

Then, my brother looked over at me, and he had red eyes with an intricate design. "Hahaha, foolish little brother. What do you think of me now? Do you hate me?"

Finally, my voice worked again, and I croaked out "N-n-no, I c-could never hate you, I-itachi." I reply shakily

"Well, we'll see after I take you back to the past!" As he said that, his eyes made me dizzy, and it felt like I was teleported to another world.

"AHHH!" I scream as I woke up from that horrible nightmare.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? Why'd you scream so harshly?" Sakura asked me, hoping for me to spill.

I couldn't reply, it felt like my voice was gone again.

"Sasuke, SASUKE! Are you even listening to-

Sakura had seen the fear in my eyes, but I was frozen in time. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't tell Sakura what was wrong.

 **-Sakura-**

I ran over to Sasuke as fast as I could. Since I was taking med. Courses, I knew Sasuke's breathing was labored, could barely make a sound, and couldn't move.

"Sasuke, what happened? Why are you so scared?"

"M-My brother… h-h-he k-killed my parents r-right in f-f-front of m-me."

 _Oh, just a nightmare. I thought, nothing seriously wrong._

That's what I thought when Sasuke's eyes turn red for a second, and he passed out right in front of me.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" I said, shaking.

"Sasuke, can you hear me? W-what just happened? Why did your eyes turn red?!" Sasuke took a shaky breath and started coughing hoarsely.

 _Well, let's see… does he have a fever? Maybe that's what caused the horrible nightmare he had.._

Sure enough, his head felt steaming, so I dug through my bag and found a thermometer.

"Here, gotta get it in his mouth.." Luckily for me, Sasuke usually sleeps with his mouth a bit open, so I could wedge the thermometer in his mouth.

Then, I heard the door open, and Karin was standing at the door,

" ***GASP*!** Sakura, what have you done to my precious Sasuke-Kun!?"

"I didn't do anything, Karin, I'm taking his temperature because his forehead felt hot and he passed out!"

"Oh, i-I'm sorry, I didn't know you took med. Classes." Was all Karin could muster up.

Finally, the thermometer beeped and read 102.3.

 _102.3?! How could he not have noticed his fever?!_

But then I remembered, _Sasuke isn't the most open person in the world, so why would he tell one of us who he just met that he wasn't feeling well._

"Karin, can you get me a bowl of ice water and a washcloth?" I asked nicely so she would help me.

"S-sure! I'll go now!"

And just like that, Karin was off in a flash.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **I'd like to thank GunScythe, who reviewed and gave me a tip, and also, like I said in the (I guess) intro, school for me is starting soon and I will probably start posting 2 chapters a day if I can even post. If you would like longer chapters like this one all the time, please review or pm me and request it. Make sure to like and fav so you will never miss an upload!**_

 _ **-GalaxyMayhem**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Breaking The Ice, Chapter 4**_

 _ **First off, I do not own Naruto**_

 _ **Second, I know the last chapter was a little weird, but review if you guys liked it!**_

 _ **On with da story!**_

 _ **-Sakura-**_

When Sasuke stirred, I had almost cried. Well, correction, I did cry…

' _You idiot! What kind of boy will fall for a girl who's crying all the time!? What are you crying for anyway?'_

' _Shut up, self! And the reason I'm crying is because he's been out of it since he had that nightmare!'_ **A/N IT'S BEEN 2 DAYS, JUST TO LET U KNOW)**

"Ughh.. What the hell happened? I feel like my head was just pushed into a furnace and then crushed by a construction claw."

I looked down at Sasuke to tell him I didn't know what the hell had happened, but his eyes were still bloodred and cold.

 **A/N I KNOW U GUYS PROBABLY KNOW THIS, BUT IM DESCRIBING THE SHARINGAN, NOT EXHAUSTION! Lol wtf am I saying? Of course u knew - ALRIGHT WHATEVER BACK TO THE STORY)**

"Umm-umm-uhh… Sasuke? There's something you need to know…

-Sasuke-

"There's something you need to know." Sakura hesitated to say

"What is it, Sakura?

' _She's afraid… but of what?'_

"Y-your eyes… they're bloodred, and they have three prong-looking thingies in them…" **A/N okay that came out a little more dirty then I was hoping… don't think dirty minded kids, that is not a joke! Now leave me and my crappy writing alone -_-**

"I feel different too. Like my eyes are keener than before, I can see more movement, and see more clearly too."

"Sasuke? Do you have any siblings?" Sakura asked, though I could see she's not trying to be invasive, which I appreciated.

"Yes, I have a brother named Itachi, and a sister named Angelina." I reply back, remembering how deeply I care for them. "Itachi's my older brother, and Angelina is my little sister. She's 12. **A/N because im such a suck up for the Uchiha clan, I am now a part of it (My real name's Angelina) so… AUTHORS PRIVLIGES! WOO!**

"Now Sakura, if I can please get up now…?"

 _Man, this girls strong. She can keep me pinned down, even though I'm sick, this is still pretty amazing, since it's not like she overweight or anything. Also considering this mysterious power I have now…_

 _-Sakura-_

' _OMG! LOOK SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-KUN'S STARING AT YOU!'_

' _Shut up! And don't call me Sakura-Chan, or call Sasuke Sasuke-Kun! AND FOR THE LAST TIME, SELF, I-DON'T-LIKE-SASUKE-(SMIRK)-UCHIHA!'_

' _Aww, Sakura, you're no fun… Fine, I'll leave, but only because it's tax-free weekend, and I can get makeup for cheaper!_ u'

' _If that's my inner-self, I think I'm ready to die.'_

Once we got ourselves back to (somewhat) usual, we started talking about Sasuke's mysterious power.

"Since school doesn't start for another 2 weeks, we can go visit my parents house in Konoha, it's about a 7 hour drive from here, if you're willing to come…"

I thought about his offer and accepted,

"I would also like to uncover secrets about this power, so I'll come with you, but why would you be talking about driving there? It's not like you have a car at this age."

"Who says I don't? My family WAS rich, y'know."

About 10 minutes later, we were ready to go to Konaha.

"Alright let's get the driving torture over with now."

-7 hours later-

"We've arrived!

Sakura?"

' _Oh shoot, she's asleep… what should I do? She looks so peaceful.."_

Sasuke decided to let her sleep, as he was exhausted as well from driving 7 hours straight, and fell asleep right along with her.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **So how'd u guys like this chapter? This is my longest one yet and I'm busy trying to eat ice cream while writing this and spilled ice cream all over the keyboard…WHO CARES?! Oh shoot, my mom does… anyway, school starts tmmr for me and so I won't be uploading as regularly, but I shouldn't disappear! Cya guys later!**_


	5. Authors Note

**_Hey guys. I think I'm gonna discontinue this story temporarily. I'm having extreme writers block and am moving on to a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic instead. If you guys really want me to continue this story, pm me or review on this chapter. Thanks you guys for you're continued support and (if you're interested), please go and read chapter one of "Jaden's Spiritual Punishment" when the chapter comes out! Again, thanks for all the support and reviews I got on this story. Cya in the next fic!_**


End file.
